Quintessence
by Jace Stevens
Summary: This story was inspired by a work from Aechigo. Jeremie is searching like crazy for an antivirus for Aelita, but in the end finds out through her that there are more important things that matter. One-shot


This story was created for Jerlita week on deviantART, but I thought it was so good, I would share it here as well.

Enjoy! Please comment on what you think!

Note: I made a small change to make the romance between Jeremie and Aelita more realistic to the season 2 storyline it takes place in.

* * *

Jeremie stayed up late at his computer trying his hardest to come up with an antivirus to free Aelita from XANA. For almost ten straight hours, the young genius typed in algorithm after algorithm, hoping that maybe, just one of his programs would finally free the girl who he believed was pure perfection in his eyes.

As he ran his next test, Jeremie reflected back to the day he finally managed to bring Aelita back to Earth. The boy's eyes welt up with happiness as the girl appeared laying in the scanner like a newborn baby. After her arrival, Jeremie promised himself that he would always protect her and be there for her no matter what. Unfortunately, the flashback was brought to a halt as the computer returned a negative test result.

However, Jeremie was like a machine and would keep at it even if it took forever. But just as he was about to begin again, he heard a knock on his door.

"Jeremie," said a familiar female voice. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah Aelita," he replied. "Come on in."

Aelita walked in with a tray of food she snuck away from the cafeteria. Seeing him at work, she set the tray on the desk. A little hesitant, she asked, "So… how is your program coming?"

"Not good," he replied still typing away. "At this rate, I might be working again all night." Aelita's face quickly turned sad as she heard those words.

"Jeremie, maybe you should take a break," she said with concern. "You've been at it all day long."

With determination in his eyes, Jeremie replied, "No can do Aelita. I'm gonna keep going till I finally free you from XANA."

The girl began to grow frustrated and said, "Jeremie, please. I'm asking you to call it quits for the night… please."

"I can't do that Aelita," he responded a little frustrated himself. "I care about you too much to let you be taken by XANA." But before he could press enter to launch the next test, Jeremie felt a soft hand grasp his. The boy immediately turned around to see Aelita with tears streaming down her face. "Aelita…" he said with a concerned tone.

"Jeremie," Aelita said. "Why? Why are you constantly exhausting yourself for me when you know it's not necessary?"

"Aelita, I'm not exhausting myself. I'm trying to save you," he said in denial. But at that moment, Aelita's tears increased as she buried her face in her hands.

In a swift response, Aelita shouted, "Jeremie, listen! I don't want you killing yourself for my sake." Silence passed for about five seconds before Aelita said in a cracked voice, "You've already done so much for me, I… I… I just don't want to become a burden to you."

With tears now in his eyes, Jeremie got up from his desk, walked up to his pink-haired angel, took her hands in his, and said firmly, "Aelita… you will never be a burden to me." What the young "Einstein" said next came straight from his heart, "Aelita… you have been the biggest blessing to me. That day I first met you, was one of the happiest days of my life. Then came that day when we finally brought you back to Earth; when I saw you laying there in the scanner, my heart skipped a beat at how incredibly beautiful you were. I mean… your vibrant pink hair, your bright-shining green eyes, and that smile… wow… every time you smile, my whole world is just perfect." Finally it became too much for Jeremie to hold his emotions in as he let out tears of joy saying, "Don't you see Aelita? You're everything to me." With no hesitation, Jeremie finally expressed how much he cared for her in three simple words, "I love you Aelita."

In an instant, the pink-haired teen's tears changed from sorrow to happiness upon hearing Jeremie's loving words.

At that moment, Aelita's hands migrated to Jeremie's cheeks, causing him to blush a crimson shade. Gazing into his blue eyes, the girl said, "I love you too Jeremie. Thank you for all you've done for me. Words could not even begin to express how grateful I am for what you've done, or even how much I adore you."

Finally, as the passion grew stronger, both closed their eyes, slowly leaned in, and felt the sensation of something both of them only fantasized about, the feeling of soft, warm lips gently caressing their own. On top of that, was the ecstasy that came from Jeremie wrapping his hands around Aelita's waist, while she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

For about a minute and a half, both felt lost in a sea of intimacy that eventually ended when the two separated for oxygen.

Looking back at the monitor, Aelita asked, "So, you still want to test your program?" Hearing that, Jeremie walked over to the computer and shut it down. Smiling, he walked over and held his angel in his arms saying, "You are far more important to me than any computer."

The two then sat down and Jeremie's bed and began another minute-long make-out session. Aelita felt slightly confused by these new feelings she was experiencing, yet in her mind, something let her know that this was meant to be.

Meanwhile, Jeremie's mind was fogged with bliss and worry, mainly because what they were doing was against the rules, yet he loved that for once he was finally able to express his feelings without complete interference from XANA or his friends.

For the entire minute, both were caught up in a whirlwind of pleasure that while neither one understood completely, both didn't want to be released from.

As the two broke away again, gasping for air more than ever before, Aelita proposed the idea of spending the night with Jeremie, seeing as it was already so late. Jeremie blushed a dark red, as this was something else he had only fantasized about. While his logical side said it was too risky, his newly released romantic side said absolutely yes.

As the two snuggled under the covers together, both couldn't help but become lost in the sound of each other's hearts now beating as one.

Looking back into Jeremie's eyes, Aelita said with love, "You know, I've actually dreamt about the moment you and I would be together like this."

Letting out a little chuckle, Jeremie kissed Aelita's forehead and whispered, "I have too. But at last, we don't have to anymore."

Aelita then gave Jeremie one more deep, passionate kiss before nuzzling her head in Jeremie's chest saying, "Good night my handsome prince."

In return, Jeremie rest his head on top of hers and said, "Sleep well my beautiful princess."

The two then both felt their eyes become and heavy, and finally slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep as the moon finally rose into the night sky. While no one else could actually see it, both Jeremie and Aelita truly represented the quintessence of true love in its finest.


End file.
